Saix report Volume 2
by J Baccara
Summary: A fan fiction based off Kingdom Hearts II.


_August 13, 2008 _

_Getting up at 11 A.M was most definitely not what I had in mind when I went to sleep last night. Unfortunately living in a castle with 13 other people does tend to put a damper on sleeping late….especially when you're the last one in bed. Apparently Axel and Vexen had been arguing over something as per usual and wound up waking up almost the whole castle which really didn't put anyone in a good mood that morning. _

_Breakfast had already passed as it had been served around seven, of course that most likely meant a good number of us had missed it. I'm never usually awake for it anyway, but then again hearing the head on collision between the two outside my room did tend to make me wish I had. I could already tell it was going to be a long day. _

_Normally mission briefings take place where nothing gathers, although as I said eleven A.M is not my preference and it must have been at least one before I actually made any real attempt to get there. Typically mission briefs took place around noon, sometimes in the morning, and sometimes at night. Lucky me…I'd just missed Xemnas. _

_I suppose it really wasn't my day because guess who also missed the superiors lecture? Glancing to my left I noticed Demyx sitting in the seat below mine. There was a worried look on his face as he twiddled away with the adjusting chains on his coat collar. I watched him for a few minutes before he even noticed I was there. Of course once he did it was five minutes of "Please Saix, please don't tell Xemnas I missed the mission briefing. Can I go with you? I promise I won't get in the way." Actually I found it rather amusing. _

_Demyx, was always the first one up in the morning. At least to my knowledge, and to see him sitting there pleading with me over the fact he had been late to a noon briefing was actually quiet entertaining. Then again….I suppose he didn't realize I'd missed the damn briefing too. _

"_Missed the briefing did you? You know the superior isn't going to be happy when he learns about this." I taunted him. It was always amusing to watch his reaction. Staring at me I could tell he was about ready to fall off his chair. "Please…he'll turn me into a dusk. Please, you can't tell him….I'll do anything please…" When I told him I actually wanted to see Xemnas do just that, it almost looked like Demyx was going to burst out in tears. Not that he could have even if he'd wanted to, but that's besides the point. _

_There was a long silence after that. Demyx obviously took what I said far to seriously and had simply begun to clutch his knees and rock slowly back and forth. Paying little attention to him I sat and waited patiently for Xemnas to return with that evenings orders. Of course knowing him that was not going to be any time soon, and I'll tell you right now….it wasn't. _

_I must have been sitting there listening to Demyx whine for at least two hours before anyone else returned. Axel and Roxas did come by around threeish although they were far to busy with something to stop and notice either of us…probably for the best. As talking to either of them was not on my list of things to do…..ever….Why Xemnas allowed those two to do missions together I have little knowledge on. I suppose it has something to do with the fact that Number XIII's heart still resonates inside the heartless known as Sora. It's very being seems to be effecting Axel, in turn drawing the two together. Vexen or Zexion would probably know more about it. Either way it wasn't my concern, and Demyx was far to busy worrying about himself to give a rats ass at this point. _

_For the next hour and a half a good number of the Organization came and went. I exchanged a few words with Xaldin as to Xemnas's whereabouts, although all he knew was that the superior had something to deal with in Hollow Bastion. Some personal business…he'd called it. He said Xigbar might know more on the topic but I didn't bother to ask. The room of Sleep…..he was indeed going to be gone for a while. _

_It wasn't until around five that Xemnas actually did come back. By then I was just about ready to lose my temper with Demyx who had once again started with the bribes if I was to emit certain truths. Although once Xemnas appeared he fell silent almost instantly. _

_The superior didn't seem to thrilled to see Demyx or myself, as neither of us had attended his noon briefing. Although apparently noticing how absolutely terrified Demyx seemed to be, he took it upon himself to address me first. "I've been wondering where you were Saix." He said, as I did my best to explain my own exhaustion from the mission I'd been previously assigned, as well as the ranting and raving that had gone on that morning between Axel and Vexen. Which didn't seem to surprise him. "Better late then never I suppose…" He muttered before assigning me an evening mission which had to do with the release of various heartless in Atlantica. I suppose the punishment could have been worse. I've never been all that fond of the aquatic world. Fins don't suit me all that well in my opinion. But orders were orders, and I know much better then to defy them. According to Xemnas we needed to release more heartless into that specific world in hopes of drawing the key blade masters. There were also a number of useful artifacts that could be put to good use if recovered. "So, release more heartless, and recover certain artifacts? Is that all?" I'd asked….once again it would have pained just to keep my mouth shut. Mulling it over for a moment Xemnas noticed Demyx who had quickly perked up upon hearing mention of Atlantica. _

_There was a long silence and for a moment I debated simply leaving, although before I had the chance Xemnas spoke again. "You know what….your going to take number nine with you. Perhaps that will serve as a decent enough reminder not to be late to briefings." He replied looking back at me as Demyx's face suddenly lit up. Of course…he punishes me rather then my lesser….go figure. I suppose it was simply because I was expected more from then Demyx. _

_Either way I chose not to argue. Pretty sure Number nine would not escape the day un-scolded. Glancing briefly down at him I sighed at the look on his face. Obviously he'd got what __he'd_ wanted. "Saix…go and retrieve the necessary equipment for that world…I need to have a word with Number nine." Those words instantly made my day a great deal better….then again perhaps it was simply the look that appeared on Demyx's palled face when they were spoken. How I would have enjoyed sticking around to watch. Instead I simply nodded and took off to retrieve the gear needed for Atlantica. Once again….best not to argue. 

As your probably aware, in order to explore a world like Atlantica intensive magic is needed. Nobodies don't have hearts…but that's not to assume we don't have lungs and drowning was most defiantly not one my mission parameters. Fortunately there were items that possessed such powers. Most were elixir based, although those usually came with a certain time limit. Not to mention it was unwise to ingest anything Vexen had designed. Especially considering the constant repairs needed to maintain his laboratory…loooong story. 

Zexion's knowledge on the other hand was pretty much fool proof. A while back he had been asked to research into the means of special world transportation, for areas such as, Atlantica, Pride lands, and certain other places where a physical transformation is necessary. It had taken him quiet a while but over the course of about a month he had been able to pin point the location of various objects needed to construct items possessing such power. Obtaining them was not at all easy, but we had and efficiently been able to replicate them to some extent. Although the use of them was limited to mission based excursions only. In other words you couldn't go spend time in Atlantica when you were on break unless you were stupid enough to risk drinking something Vexen concocted. Enough said. 

Picking up two of them from the basement labs I returned to the gathering room along with a handful of elixirs and potions just in case. When I got there, it appeared Xemnas was finished with Demyx who had apparently gotten quiet a lecture and left with me without saying a word. 

"How come he doesn't flip out like that on you?" Demyx had asked me as we left the castle. I shrugged. "Maybe because I don't run around pretending to have a heart like you do?" He gave me a sour glance. "Oh come on, don't pretend you don't want yours back too." He retorted. "There's a difference between pretending to be something your not, and wanting to be. If you would just cooperate and help us, he wouldn't explode on you like that." "I know…but…" "But, nothing, none of us will ever get anywhere pretending to be something we're not. The only way your ever going to get your heart back is with Kingdom Hearts. So I advise you, shut up, get off your ass, and start pulling your weight around here." I replied shoving the tiny talisman into his hand. 

"Awe…..Saix lighten up…." He replied tying it around his neck, admiring the small gem in the center. "I don't shirk off orders. It was an acident..yeash. You know maybe if you weren't so damn serious all the time……" I had only to look at him to make him stop talking. I suppose I have that effect on people and nobodies alike. Which was probably a good thing considering I really couldn't take it anymore. It was bad enough I had to go to the damned world. I didn't need the Nocturne making it worse. 

Pulling up a portal I sighed before making sure my own talisman was properly secured. Glancing over my shoulder for a moment I noticed Demyx was about to say something in protest. Grabbing him by the arm before he had even the slightest chance to say something I yanked him with me through the darkness as the magic took it's effect. 

Atlantica…….where do I begin. Our world was never actually all that warm to begin with, but this place was ultimately freezing. The waters there were simply like ice. I suppose because they were experiencing winter at the time and that just added to the discomfort. Anyway like I said before, fins just didn't do me any justice whatsoever. Sure I could swim if I had too, but the whole mer look….not at all. Demyx on the other hand..I have to say he pulled it off rather well. Obviously, after all I'd have expected nothing less form a nobody with the power over water. Of course looks were defiantly not everything. Sure he looked like a native, but dear god you should see that boy try to swim. I've honestly never seem anything so pathetic. 

It took him almost ten minutes just to get himself right side up. Luckily we'd entered the world in such a manor that no one had noticed. Or rather there was no one around to notice. Dark portals can be quiet useful in certain situations. And I have to say this was defiantly one of them. "You look absolutely ridiculous. You shame yourself beyond reason." I told him as he attempted to figure out which of his fins did what. 

It was actually speculated number Nine had originally been born as a somebody in Atlantica, although seeing him there..I had serious doubts. He hadn't a clue and what's more he didn't seem to be able to keep himself at a leveled location. By the time he finally managed to get his bearings…if one would chose to call them so, he would start to sink and have to acquire them all over again. 

"It's not me, this talisman doesn't work." He protested as I turned to leave figuring he'd either get himself together, or simply float around there for me to reclaim at a later date. "I swear, Hey, come on Saix wait up, that's not fair…." He called after me, struggling along in a lopsided doggy paddle like motion. "Your water genius, use your talents." I told him not bothering to stop. To be perfectly honest as much as my appearance differed from a typical merperson I had a much better chance of fitting in if I wasn't seen with the no brainier struggling along behind me. 

He was a dead giveaway we were in no way shape or form native inhabitants, and seeing as the mission parameters entailed retrieving artifacts as well as stirring up trouble, it wasn't opportune to be noticed until need be. Unfortunately said artifacts were located within the palace walls meaning we we're going to have to mingle or at least blend in, in order not to arouse suspicion of authorities. A ruckus was the last thing we needed. Especially considering the difficulties of underwater fighting. I had Demyx….but…well you can draw your own conclusions. 

After some time of making little headway having to wait for number nine every couple of feet, I finally decided to put my foot down…figuratively speaking. "Look, why don't you stay here, and practice swimming, while I go get these artifacts?" I asked him…although it was actually less of a request more of a demand. "You clearly have no idea what your doing, and if we are figured out before completing the mission Xemnas will have both our heads." Demyx tried to protest claiming it was the talisman that wasn't functioning properly, but fortunately enough, once I mentioned Xemnas he decided to shut his mouth. 

"I'll be back in about an hour. You stay here and keep out of the general line of site." Pausing for a moment I turned back towards him watching as he began to sink from lack of movement. Obviously unaware of the function of a swim bladder. "If I have to come find you. I'll turn you into a dusk myself." "You can do that?!" He stammered, his expression a falsified fear, I didn't bother to respond.

Now, Atlantian's were most defiantly not accustomed to seeing creatures different from themselves. If your not the typical merman, the looks and comments you get are utterly priceless. I could tell they were all very much aware I was foreign even without the help of Dum-yx screwing things up. I considered myself a half decent swimmer although the fact that I looked more like an eel then a fish seemed to offset people. People stared, mothers pulled their offspring out of the general current, and passersby stopped talking to simply watch. The mission was over before it even got started. 

Word had most likely already been sent to the palace which meant, without the use of a dark portal I wasn't going to get inside without a hell of a fight. Sure, pulling one up wasn't going to be the problem….no. the problem was Demyx. I couldn't just leave him back there on his own. That would make things worse. Especially considering he would probably be the best allies to have on your side if a fight did break out. Sure. We had the heartless but if they were brought about the artifacts would become nearly impossible to obtain. Due to their multiplicative nature and our inabilities to control those from this specific world. Not to mention one runs the risk of drawing attention from a key blade master who was sure to appear in the wake of the heartless. And if they were to discover our plans…well…

Seeing as heartless were not an option until after the primary mission objectives were reached I decided it'd be best to go back for Demyx even if it meant putting up with his lack of common sense. Diverting myself from the public I about faced and took to returning to our place of origin. Arriving just in time to see number nine, speeding off in the other direction, clutching tightly to what looked like some kind of water jet of his own manipulation. I saw it before I even had the chance to question him…(not that I would have been able to catch him on that thing anyway but that's besides the point.) Quiet possibly the largest Aquatank I'd ever laid eyes on and boy did it look pissed. Somehow. I wasn't all that surprised. 

Figuring I'd better do something, considering they were headed towards civilians, I took a deep breath and speed off after them. Now if you know heartless, you know what happens when they find people. They have a tendency to multiply and if that happened it was all over. As members of the Organization we do have a certain sway over the heartless, although those affiliated with a world such as this one were…not as obedient. Summoning up more would just cause problems. 

Once again I found myself with a serious dilemma. Speeding after them I realized there was no possible way I was going to apprehend either one of them without jeopardizing the mission. On one hand, if I let things be we'd have a good number of heartless running around once they reached society. That would surely fill the quota. On the other I really wasn't in any mood to explain to Xemnas why we'd once again lost a member of the Organization. 

Figuring we would at least be able to complete half the perimeters by instigating more heartless, I decided it would be in my own best interests to catch up with them. Drawing my weapon, which needless to say gave away my position completely, I took off as fast as I could straight towards civilians. 

Now, if you've ever gotten into an altercation with someone underwater, you're very much aware how difficult it can be to even muster enough speed and energy to simply swing a punch. Well…imagine swinging a claymore. Aside from the lag it caused while swimming, the sheer force needed to cut through the water at any decent speed was almost unbearable. And that was the easy part. 

Catching up to Demyx, barreling through herds of startled mer folk, I finally found him as he was backed up against a large coral wall clutching what appeared to be a large bubble. Whether or not he was using it as a shield or simply to keep from sinking I haven't the faintest, but either way it wasn't doing him much good. The Aquatank apparently didn't really care about the mer folk. The fact it had cornered a nobody seemed to suit it's fancy well enough. "Fight back you idiot!" I screamed at him, at this point almost completely out of breath. 

Once again Demyx did nothing. Floating there clinging to his stupid bubble as if it were going to do anything against the beast. "Use your god damn powers!" I screamed quickly losing my temper. Unfortunately there was no getting threw to him at this point, and yet again I found myself doing everything. 

Realign back the claymore I charged at the thing slamming into it hard enough to jolt us both. The enormous electric heartless swaggered for a moment, dazed by the blow. By that time I'd already retaliated. Slicing the bastard straight up the center as a massive flood of black oozing fog poured from it's disemboweled carcasses as it began to sink slowly to the bottom of the ocean. 

Watching it for a moment, still struggling to catch my breath I can't say how long it took for me to recover my senses, but I will say that the moment I heard that annoying little coward I was about ready to take a swing at _him_. "YOU!" I think at this point Demyx would have rather been cornered by the heartless. "What did I say about staying put!?" I screamed. Oblivious to the fact we had already attracted quiet a crowd. "I…I…It wasn't my fault…it came out of nowhere. I…." Shaking my head I tightened my grip around the Claymore. "Your going to get us BOTH demoted!" I yelled at him as he attempted to interject me. Although at this point I wasn't paying any attention what so ever.. Apparently I'd really lost it, because I don't even recall what I'd said to him. Or the fact that everyone else in the area suddenly seemed to vanish from site. 

It happened so fast I really can't say exactly what transpired. But as far as my recollection goes, I was just about to destroy Demyx myself when he suddenly rushed at me himself slamming my out of the way just as an enormous tentacle came down only a few feet from where I'd previously been. "Saix! Get out of the way!" He yelled as the thing came down on top of him rather then myself. Taken back by the suddenness of it all, I simply stopped and stared as the Shelterzone rammed him so hard he was sent careening instantly to the ground, stunned and motionless. Floating there, for a split second I wasn't all to sure what to make of it. That would have been me if he hadn't done that…not to mention the two of us never really saw eye to eye. I couldn't understand why he'd have done something like that….I never would have. Still at this point I didn't really have time to ponder it. Raising the Claymore once again I lunged at the gigantic heartless taking it apart almost as quickly as I had the other one. Unfortunately Shelter zones have a fail safe built into their system. If you destroy one, it will break apart releasing a plitera of Sea Neon's. 

Now Sea Neon's weren't exactly difficult to destroy, but when dealing with a great many of them, they can become quiet a pain, and once again wielding such high velocity weaponry underwater tended to drain energy at an alarming rate. Knowing quiet well that indulging in the fight alone would only end badly I decided it would be best to simply let the Heartless have what they desired and cut out on this world while things were still relatively calm. 

Nailing the Shelter Zone across the underwater courtyard, I had approximately half a minute before it would release it's interior mechanisms. That was all that was needed. Quickly releasing my weapon, (which needless to say made swimming a lot easier) I drew up a dark portal. For a moment I almost forgot I still had Demyx to retrieve. Glancing down at his unconscious form I knew very well he'd be destroyed if I simply left him there. 

Why that was my concern I haven't the slightest idea, but I suppose something about seeing him lying there like that…not to mention the fact it would have been me if he had not done that…Looking around for a moment I noticed there was no one else around, and quickly took off down the bottom to retrieve the polished off fool. 

What was going through my mind that moment I can't say for sure. I suppose you'd call it a sudden bout of sympathy. Which was odd considering. Anyway, the moment I grabbed hold of him the Shelter Zone exploded behind me, unleashing a flood of Sea Neon's. None of which looked all to happy to see us. Hosting the boy up over my back I took off as fast as I possibly could towards the portal. Passing through into the in-between with no more then a second to spare. 

Hitting hard against the ground, Demyx was thrown off my back across the void. To exhausted to move at the moment. Not to mention unable to seeing as we we're still under restricted mobility, I simply laid there for a good couple of minutes trying to regain some energy. While lying there the reasoning behind what I'd just done began to cross my mind. Why did I feel the need to rescue number nine…such feeling clearly requires heart of some kind. 

Forcing the thought to the back of my mind. I slowly pulled myself up, wringing out my hair as I reached up to remove the stupid talisman. Traveling to a world such as Atlantica required you remove whatever you didn't want to become completely drenched upon returning. The talisman worked on appearance, not clothing. Which meant naturally neither of us were wearing very much more then t shirts and black swim shorts. Another reason I really had no obligation to ever set 'foot', in such a place ever again. 

Wringing out my cloths. I staggered to my feet and hurried over to Demyx, who was still pretty out of it. Looking him over for a moment I pulled the talisman off his neck and forced an elixir down his throat in attempt to get him back on his feet. Needless to say if the jolt of the icy cold liquid didn't do it, the taste surely would have. 

The moment the liquid touched the back of his throat, Demyx was on his feet again. Whether or not it was actually a legitimate cure was debatable. Personally I think it's the god awful taste that usually does the trick. "Holy god…." Was the first thing out of his mouth as he began coughing up a lung trying to recover from the horrible elixir. Shaking it off, he slowly collected himself before recalling what had transpired back in Atlantica. "Hey….Saix?" I already knew what was coming, and continued to walk away even as Demyx just stood there. "Hey…..wait a second. Wait!" He called after me, struggling to catch up. "What are we doing here?" He asked. "I thought……hey…wait a minute….you saved me didn't you?" That was the last thing I ever wanted to hear coming from Demyx. 

"Saix…you rescued me from those heartless didn't you?" "No" "But, I remember." "No." "You could have left me there." "No" "You could have let them destroy me." "Demyx…." "But you didn't. You came back." "Demyx..I'm only going to tell you to shut up one more…" "I knew it! You do have some form of compassion. I knew it." By now I was just about ready to strangle him, and he just wouldn't stop. "You had to know what it was like didn't you? To have a heart again. You had to do it. Oh boy…just wait till Xigbar gets a load of this." Grabbing him tightly by the throat I pinned number nine to the side of the wall instantly changing his tune. "I saved your worthless carcass, because Xemnas would have destroyed mine if I hadn't." I snapped. "If you so much as utter a word about this to anyone. I'll destroy you myself." 

Letting him go, I pulled up my own portal back to the castle leaving him to his own devices, kneeling there clutching his neck from where I had caught him. 

Storming back to my room, I didn't even bother reporting in. We'd failed the mission anyway and chances are Xemnas wasn't going to be all to thrilled about it. Especially if I tried explaining why. Slamming my door closed I made it perfectly clear no one better dare knock unless they wanted to be ripped to pieces. Fortunately no one did. Plopping down on my bed I stared out my skylight for a long time that night. Just thinking to myself about what Demyx had said. As well as what I had done for him. 

It confused me to no end. Why _did_ I do it? What could have possibly motivated me other then of course Xemnas's punishment if he'd wound up destroyed. The thought of Axel and Roxas came to my mind for a moment, although it disgusted me to even think of having a relationship like that with anyone…especially Demyx. The two of us couldn't have been farther apart. 

Still….in that instance there was…..something. 


End file.
